Blue Cookies
by The Patil Twins
Summary: '"Why aren't you playing Game of Life with us, Aquaman?" Piper asked."Because, McLean, Wise Girl told me to finish the dishes." Percy responded. "Wow, such dedication, Jackson. Couldn't you have this in math class?" Piper said.' A oneshot where Annabeth makes blue cookies and then makes Percy do the dishes. Percabeth. Fluff.


**Blue Cookies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Okay, so, first of all...HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PERCY! I was a little busy on Saturday and didn't get a chance to write anything, but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy woke up and yawned loud enough for the entire apartment building to hear him. He looked at the spot next to him and figured Annabeth was working on her architecture project or something else that was nerdy. He did what an ordinary civilian would do on a Saturday morning and went into the kitchen to find Annabeth with blue sticky stuff in her hair and on her clothes. Her face was beaded with sweat while she tried to scrub something out of a pan.

"Good morning, Perce," she muttered.

"Um...Annabeth, why does it look like a blue monster threw up in here?" Percy asked nervously.

To his relief, she chuckles. "I assure you it was not a blue monster. I copied your mom's recipe and made blue cookies for you."

The minute Percy heard "blue cookies" he ran to the cookie jar and stuffed a handful of cookies in his mouth like the Cookie Monster.

After he was done chewing, he said, "Annabeth, these are amazing! I love you so much, Wise Girl!"

"Well, if you love me so much, then you can do these dishes for me while I take a shower."

Without another word, she left the kitchen and left Percy staring after her with the expression on his face in shock.

* * *

Percy was still doing dishes that afternoon when Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo decided to show up for "The Seven Game Night."

"Hey, bro! What are you doing?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen with Frank and Leo. Percy explained everything that had happened from him waking up until now.

"Awww, man, that sucks! You know Piper made me clean the kitchen only because I decided to surprise her with a cake for our anniversary." Jason said, as if doing the dishes wasn't that hard.

"Hey, guys!" Hazel yelled from the living room. "Get over here! We're starting with the Game of Life!"

"Come on, man! You can finish up after Game Night!" Leo said.

"It's just a couple more! I'll be there!" Percy said. The guys left the room after that. A couple of minutes later, Piper entered the kitchen.

"Why aren't you playing Game of Life with us, Aquaman?" Piper asked.

"Because, McLean, Wise Girl told me to do the dishes." Percy responded.

"Wow, such dedication, Jackson. Couldn't you have this in math class?" Piper said.

The sound of 5 ohhhhhhhhhhs came from the living room, but Percy and Piper are always roasting each other, so Percy ignored them.

In a way, they were like siblings.

"Aaaaand...done! I can come now!" Percy said finishing up the last dish.

"Finally!" Piper said.

Percy walked into the living room to find all 6 of his friends there with a giant blue cake that said "Happy Birthday, Percy!" written in blue icing. He was so busy doing dishes that he'd forgotten it was his birthday.

"Blow it out!" Frank yelled.

He blew the candles out and wished that he and Annabeth would be together forever. Then, everyone handed him his gifts.

Leo had made him a small replica of the stables on the Argo II.

"So it'll remind of that night." Leo said.

Annabeth, blushing really hard, smacked him on the arm.

Frank had gotten him a snowglobe that was filled with water and said "Percy, thanks for everything." Hazel got him some new blue swim shorts, for which he was thankful because he need some new ones. Jason handed him the receipt for a tattoo parlor appointment.

"What? My mom will kill me!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, no, I asked her before I booked it. We're gonna get matching "Best Bro" tattoos." Jason smiled.

Percy sighed in relief, "Awwww, yes, Jason!"

Piper got him a little collage with a picture of her and Percy and it said, "Percy, you're like a brother to me."

Percy almost had tears coming out of his eyes by now.

"Wait a minute, Pipes, am I not a brother to you?" Leo asked.

"Percy's my moral support brother. You're my annoying one." Piper laughed.

He was glad he had saved Annabeth's for last. It was a picture of a cottage next to beach.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A picture of our future home." Annabeth smiled at him. "It's in Santa Monica."

Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth, "Annabeth, I-I have no words. Thank you so much. But what about everyone else and my mom-"

"I bought her a cottage there too. Everyone else has their own cottage there too. Plus, if anything happens, Camp Jupiter is not far away. Percy, we're all going to finish school together. It's good for everyone. Piper and I will be close to our dads. Frank, Hazel, and Jason will be close to Camp and Leo-"

"I don't care as long as I'm with Calypso." Leo said.

"Annabeth this is great! But we'll still visit Camp Half-blood, right?" Percy was so happy.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, every summer." Annabeth said.

"I couldn't ask for anything more! Everyone will be close to me! I'm so happy! I love you so much, Annabeth!" Percy said. "And you guys too!" he said to all of his friends as they all shared a group hug

Percy was so happy. And he knew that no monster could ruin his happiness in this moment.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I really love Piper and Percy's sibling like friendship (in case you're still confused, NO I DO NOT SHIP THEM!) so you'll see it here and there in the story. I actually had a ton of homework, but I finished most of it in study hall, so I only had a little to do when I came home and got time to write this! Since school has started, I'll just be writing a couple of oneshots here and there from time to time. Other than that, you can rely on my annoying twin sister, Parvati. Please do remember to review because nothing's better than a bunch of reviews, ya know what I mean?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Padma**


End file.
